Shanoon
by Rei2002
Summary: Two girls come in late for the first feast of the year...nobody has seen them before...but Dumbledore didn't seem like he mind that they came in late. Who are they? Why did they came late? And why is Snape actting odd? Please read and review :o)
1. Kygene and Silver Rose

A/N: Okie, the normal stuff..I don't own any of the Harry Potter charaters...but I do own Kygene and Silver Rose is my friend's charater...hope this story is enjoyable...*I'm really stuck on my first one...*  
  
This story is kinda like a show....you know...like Tenchi Muyo, DBZ....like an on going show...okie? I hope you get it :o) But anyways, have fun! Oh yeh! This chapter is pretty short...it's because I'm really tired at the moment and having a brain freeze...or whatever...  
  
Chapter One: Kygene and Silver Rose.  
  
It was the middle of the night at Hogwarts. It was dark and quite, nothing was making noise, exsupt the two people talking in a office.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" The old professor asked the mysterious woman, who was hiding in the shadows.  
  
"There isn't any more options, is there professor?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head and sighed, he didn't like this, he didn't like this at all.  
  
"Your right...but I don't want to troble you..."  
  
The woman's laugh filled the empty room, making the place more eerie.  
  
"No troble at all, professor, no troble at all."  
  
The ancient wizard smiled.  
  
"Alright."  
  
**********************  
  
The next day, the great hall was packed with students, waiting to see what this year well bring them. All of them chattered loudly, talking to their friends to catch up on gossip or whatever. The year begin like it normally did. Harry, Ron, and Hermione where sitting together like always, talking about the coming year. Snape still glared at Harry every time he's in his vision.  
  
After the sorting, the feast began.  
  
When everyone was about the finish, the doors swung open, and two girls, about Harry's ago, came rushing in.  
  
One girl, who was ahead, was a little taller, and had long dark hair and green eyes. The other girl behind her, was shorter and had light brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
Everyone watched them as they ran to Dumbledore. As they came to him, they stopped and said something to him. Dumbledore chucked and said something back.  
  
Both girls walked away from him and sat at the Hufflepuff table, where there was two empty sits. After they sat down, everyone started to talk again.  
  
"I don't understand, how could they be late? Harry said to Hermione and Ron.  
  
They both shrugged.  
  
"Maybe they fell asleep on the train?" Ron suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, somebody would of woken them up." Hermione said.  
  
Ron looked at the two girls. "They are kinda cute though..." he said, his face turning pink.  
  
"Yes, but not as cute as Cho." Harry said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Boys..." she mumbled.  
  
***************  
  
Kygene jumped on her new bed and she bounced a couple of times. Silver Rose giggled.  
  
"This is neat! The beds are so warm and comfy." Kygene put her heand on the pillow and closed her eyes. She had a long day and was really tired.  
  
Silver Rose put her long dark hair up in a pony tail and climbed into bed.  
  
"I can't believe we were late! All those people wwere looking at us..."  
  
Kygene opened her eyes and looked at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, I know...it was embarrassing.." Kygene played with her hair that was laying on the pillow.  
  
"But the people are so nice to us..to bad we can't share a room with the other Hufflepuffs.." Silver Rose said, closing her eyes.  
  
Kygene did the same thing and yawned.  
  
"Yeah, I know..."  
  
  
  
A/N: Dun Dun DUNNNN...heh...well...that's the first part...it'll make more sense when the story goes on...but read on to find out what's on the next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Kygene: Oh no! We have potions tomorrow!  
  
Silver Rose: Yeah...and...?  
  
Kygene: I heard the professor in that class is really mean!  
  
Silver Rose: Kygene, you'll be fine...your just being a wuss...  
  
Kygene: *glares* I resent that...  
  
Silver Rose: Anyways....the next chapter we'll meet Professor Snape  
  
Kygene: I wonder how that well go...  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Potions Class 


	2. Potion class

A/N: Please read and review! Also you know the deal, I don't own any of these charaters except Kygene and Silver Rose.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Potions Class  
  
The two girls giggled as they walked to their first class. They were excided to start classes at their new school. When they walked into Divinations, they smelt the sweet smell of tea leaves. They sat down at a table that had a crystal ball on it. Kygene looked in the ball.  
  
"Do you see anything?" Silver Rose asked.  
  
"Yes...I see the teacher of this class is going to slip and injure herself, after a boy with glasses walks in."  
  
Silver Rose snorted.  
  
"Your make that up!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
After classes, they went back to their room to study. Silver Rose had troble figuring out what Ms. Trelawny wanted, she cussed about a stupid teacher. Kygene guessed on the worksheet they both got and got done early. After that she took out her schedule for tomorrow... She dropped it when she saw what her first class was and hugged her knees.  
  
Silver Rose looked at her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Rose...we have potions tomorrow...."  
  
Silver Rose gave her a blank look.  
  
"And......?"  
  
"And I heard the professor is mean! I'm nervous...you know how I am around people...what happeneds if I make a mistake?"  
  
Silver Rose smiled and tried not to laugh.  
  
"You're not going to mess up Kygene....your going to be fine."  
  
Kygene smiled back.  
  
"I guess your right..."  
  
***********************  
  
"I don't know what makes them so special to her their own room..." somebody said.  
  
"Yeah, their not even Prefects!" Somebody else said.  
  
Both girls, Silver Rose and Kygene, sat down at the Hufflepuff table and tried to ignore the people from the Slytherin table.  
  
"Don't pay any mind to them," Said a girl at their table. "They're jerks."  
  
After breakfest, they went to their first class early, to assure Kygene that potions isn't bad as she think it is.  
  
They walked into the cold damp dungan. Kygene, who got cold easily, started to shiver. They finally came to the class and saw that they were the first ones there.  
  
"Lets sit in the front." Silver Rose said.  
  
Before Kygene could say anything, Silver Rose dragged her to a seat and sat her down. Silver Rose sat next to her.  
  
Kygene put her head down. Silver Rose did the samething, but she closed her eyes and feel asleep....  
  
**********  
  
"There well be no sleeping in my class!"  
  
Silver Rose awake with a start and raised her head quickly, only to knock into another head. She fell out of her chair. Her face turned red when she heard the fits of giggles. Silver Rose looked up and saw a man with shoulder lenght black greasy hair, and cold black eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor..."  
  
He only nodded and told her to get back up on her chair.  
  
Silver Rose was still flashing violently.  
  
"Was I snoring?" She whispered to Kygene.  
  
"I'm afraid you were...."  
  
Silver Rose covered her face with her hands to cover up her cherry red face.  
  
"Now! Get out your quills and begain to take notes!" Snape said.  
  
Everybody got out their quills and paper as Snape wrote stuff on the board and explaining as he went along.  
  
After that, they were told to do a assignment in their book. After only a few minutes, Silver Rose was the first one to get out of her seat and hand it in. Kygene was after her.  
  
"Probably guessed, I assume." Snape said.  
  
Both girls shook their heads.  
  
"No sir." They said in unison.  
  
"Don't lie, you couldn't got 23 qustions done in five minutes."  
  
Both girls looked at him and smiled and told him to correct it now. Snape sneered and went looked down on his papers aand started to correct them.  
  
Both girls waited patiently as Snape went through the awnser Key twice on both of their paper.  
  
Snape looked back at the girls, his eyes were burning right through them. He got up and walked over to them.  
  
"I do not tolarate cheaters in my class."  
  
Silver Rose opened her mouth to argue back, but Kygene gave her a "don't you dare" look.  
  
"For this, you won't get graded on this paper."  
  
"You have no proof that we cheated!" Kygene shouted.  
  
Snape looked at her, and then at Silver rose, glaring. They glared back.  
  
'There eyes...what makes them so different!?" Snape thought.  
  
Snape just turned his back.  
  
"Whatever," he said holding his head. "You well do this worksheet again." The class, who was watching, begin to mummble. "But this time," He turned back to them. "No cheating."  
  
********  
  
Kygene and Silver Rose left potions as quickly as they could. After they were far enough away, they slowed down and looked at each other.  
  
"That wasn't so bad." Silver Rose said.  
  
Kygene shooked her head.  
  
"Not really, it's just that, you know, I have a really low temper, and you know how I get. I heard things about him, and most of them were true..."  
  
They walked on in silence after that. Silver Rose was thinking. After everyone wasn't near them, she turned to Kygene.  
  
"Kygene, remember..."  
  
Kygene nodded.  
  
"I know...I won't forget.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
  
  
On the next chatper.......  
  
Kygene: Rose, I would really like to meet people.  
  
Silver Rose: Me too...it's kinda hard to do it when we live alone..  
  
Kygene: Hey! Who's that over there?  
  
Silver Rose: Isn't that Harry Potter?  
  
Kygene: Who's that boy he's arguing with?  
  
Silve Rose: In the next chapter, we're going to meet a few new people, and hopfully make some friends.  
  
Kygene: I hope we do! 


End file.
